


No name

by redhoodie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Deer!Stiles, M/M, Сentaur!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodie/pseuds/redhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано во вдохновении от арта).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No name

[ ](http://zombiewretch.deviantart.com/art/Centaur-Sterek-343702073)

Под копытами шуршит не до конца отгнившая прошлогодняя листва и прогибаются тонкие ещё побеги юной травы, изумрудно-зеленые, налитые лесными соками и утренней свежестью, которой так и тянуло в воздухе этим утром. Дерек потирает щеку, ударенную колкой еловой веткой и осторожно выглядывает на скрытую от посторонних глаз поляну. Ему нельзя здесь быть. Нельзя даже приближаться к этой части леса, ведь за плетеной из плюща оградой две сотни локтей назад началась вражеская территория. Оленья. И, несмотря на все сходства в их родах и видах, несмотря на то, что от вражды остались одни традиции, ни одному кентавру нельзя заходить сюда, и ни один олерт не ступит на его, Дерека, землю. Но Дерека манит сюда как магнитом, и он раз за разом пробегает это расстояние лишь с одной целью…

Кентавр улыбается и особенно громко топает копытами, привлекая к себе чужой взгляд. Юный олерт тут же вскидывает голову, и губы его расплываются в довольной улыбке, выдавая, насколько рад их обладатель. Он поднимается на свои изящные оленьи ноги и отряхивает прилипший к светлой шерсти лист, не сводя с Дерека ласкового, словно солнечный лучик весной, взгляда.

– Рановато ты, я уж думал, к полудню прискачешь, даже соскучиться, как следует, не успел, а...

– А ты ждал уже сейчас, Стайлз, – перебивает его речь Дерек, прекрасно зная, что, если уж его тайный «друг» начнет говорить, то закончится этот монолог нескоро. Но юноша лишь лукаво улыбается в ответ и прищуривает глаза оттенка янтарного меда, а потом подходит ближе и сгребает кентавра в крепкие объятья. Короткие аккуратные рожки бархатом проходятся Дереку по щеке.

– Я бы и с ночи ждал, если бы не знал, что ты утром придешь.

Он жмурится так счастливо, словно ему на ладонь подарили солнышко, и Дерек не смеет не обнять олерта в ответ, пройдясь горячими ладонями по плавному изгибу спины, прихватив мягкую пятнистую шерсть у поясницы, переходящей в оленье тело. И замирает, пытаясь надышаться родным запахом, пересчитать все родинки на его лопатках. Их ровно шестьдесят три, он знает, но раз за разом ощупывает их пальцами, скользя от одной к другой, словно никак не может поверить, что все они там, на месте, без попыток сбежать. Стайлз не мешает. Это их маленький ритуал с той самой встречи, когда он вытащил Дерека из бойни и месива, что устроили люди. И надо же было ему тогда оказаться рядом, у чужого поселения, за несколько часов от дома. Конечно же, из любопытства.  
Длинные пальцы без труда находят шрам, белой полосой делящий спину Дерека на две части, и Стайлз растирает его, как его мать растирала когда-то его грудь противной мазью, если он заболевал. Горячо, но не до боли. А потом тихо смеется, припомнив историю, вычитанную из людских свитков. О Ромео и Джульетте. Он обязательно расскажет о ней Дереку. Когда-нибудь, но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда тот берет его за руку и прижимается к боку своим. Не тогда, когда чужая крепкая ладонь с нежностью касается рожек, и от этого прикосновения у Стайлза дрожат коленки. Все четыре сразу. Он слегка толкает Дерека в плечо и начинает говорить. О том, что произошло в деревне, и о планируемом празднике Весны, совпадающим с его ритуалом взросления, и о том, как ему не хватает кентавра рядом. Говорит обо всем и сразу. И расспрашивает. Они ведь никуда не спешат – целый день в их распоряжении, пока отец не узнал, пока никто не заметил.

Дерек касается невесомым поцелуем чужого уха, прервав очередной рассказ о звездах и о том, что Старейшина вновь застукал Скотта и Эллисон на запретном обрыве ( _«И хоть я с ним и согласен, ведь там опасно, но романтика же!»_ ), и отстраняется, с мягкой усмешкой залюбовавшись тем, как ещё сильнее выделяются черные точечки родинок на стремительно алеющих щеках. Дерек не знает, о чём думает сейчас олененок по имени Стайлз, но прекрасно представлет, что будет делать он сам: стоит распуститься последним листьям на ветках ломкой ивы, и он уйдет в долгое и далекое странствие. И, конечно же, заберет свою пару с собой.


End file.
